bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Storm Chieftess Mahalu
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40616 |no = 1050 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 138 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 26, 30, 34, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105 |normal_distribute = 15, 10, 5, 20, 12, 10, 8, 6, 5, 3, 3, 3 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 26, 30, 34, 38, 42, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108 |bb_distribute = 14, 8, 4, 3, 3, 17, 10, 9, 8, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111 |sbb_distribute = 14, 7, 4, 3, 3, 2, 17, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 48, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117 |ubb_distribute = 13, 6, 4, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 17, 9, 7, 6, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |ubb_effectdelay = 2 |description = The disciple who bestowed one of the Sacred Treasures upon a human. The two treasures she came to mold did not hold much power at first. It was not until she was persecuted by the gods that the power of the treasures began to grow amidst their long battle. There are tales that claim Mahalu sought this dispute with the gods for the very purpose of strengthening the treasures she held, and that she only used humans in order to accomplish this goal. However, many refute such heinous claims citing the words she left behind when she gifted Duran with the Sacred Blade. |summon = I think I wronged him. What I did bound his life to mine. I just wanted to save humanity... |fusion = I think it's nice that you're aiming so high up. I mean that as a compliment. |evolution = Thank you... You've made me stronger... Let's go forth together... | hp_base = 5011 |atk_base = 2100 |def_base = 1964 |rec_base = 1838 | hp_lord = 6563 |atk_lord = 2631 |def_lord = 2460 |rec_lord = 2300 | hp_anima = 7455 |rec_anima = 2062 |atk_breaker = 2869 |def_breaker = 2222 |def_guardian = 2698 |rec_guardian = 2181 |def_oracle = 2341 |rec_oracle = 2657 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Deity's Violet Light |lsdescription = Enormously boosts Spark damage & boosts BB Atk when Sparks have exceeded certain amount for next turn |lsnote = 100% boost & 100% boost after 25 Sparks |lstype = Attack |bb = Morus Mysterica |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & boosts BC, HC drop rate |bbnote = 50% Spark & 25% BC/HC |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Tonatiuh Call |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, boosts Atk, Spark damage for 3 turns & boosts BC, HC drop rate |sbbnote = 130% Atk, 70% Spark & 25% BC/HC |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Treasure: Sacred Axe |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, boosts Spark damage and greatly boosts Atk for 3 turns |ubbnote = 130% Spark & 200% Atk |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Grand Creation |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Spark damage & slightly boosts BB gauge during Spark |esnote = 40% Spark & fills 1 BC |evofrom = 40615 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *''Tonatiuh'' is named after the Aztec sun god. Mahalu's overall appearance is loosely based of the figures of the Mayan and Native American tribes people. |addcat = Sacred Treasure Wielders |addcatname = Mahalu3 }}